Del Gris al Rojo
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: La vida de Oliver había sido toda de color gris, hasta que Barry llego a ella. *OliverxBarry*


**N/A:** De verdad que no pude evitar escribir algo así. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Arrow ni The Flash me pertenecen, ellos son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Del Gris al Rojo.**

* * *

Felicity le había dicho que parecía un acosador enamorado por la manera en que siempre se lo quedaba mirando. De manera fija y casi sin pestañar ¿Pero que esperaban?

Oliver no podía simplemente ignorarlo, hacer de cuenta como sino sucedía nada.

No podía ignorar la manera en la que se movía, siempre con una rapidez excelente, muy al contrario de su torpeza cuando iba a velocidad humana. No podía solo ignorar su manera de ver el mundo, como sentía que hasta el mas despiadado asesino merecía una segunda oportunidad si este mostraba al menos una pizca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos; cosa que él no podría dar. Como tampoco podía dejar pasar sus ganas, su esmero por hacer de este un mundo mejor. Uno hermoso. Un mundo, que a su parecer, no merecía todo lo que Barry le daba y ofrecía para mejorarlo. Por intentar reparar hasta lo que ya no podía ser reparado por mucho intento que se hiciera.

Barry, sin duda alguna, era demasiado bueno para un mundo como aquel. Era demasiado bueno como para alguien como él. El millonario, el vigilante, el arquero.

Alguien que estaba muy dañado, roto y con astillas tan grandes y filosas que lastimaba a quien tuviera a su lado.

Aquella maldita isla, las muertes que cargaba en su espalda y la sangre que manchaban sus manos habían hecho alguien distinto a lo que alguna vez fue. De ese Oliver Queen despreocupado ya no quedaba ni las memorias. Dejando todo su mundo en una variedad de colores grises, porque él ya no sabia distinguir ningún otro. El peso de su pasado no le dejaba distinguir colores en su presente ni algo, cualquier cosa, de su futuro.

Hasta que Barry llego, bañándolo todo con el color rojo de sus suéteres que usaba cuando el clima no ayudaba. Cuando hacia demasiado frió como para vestir esas camisas largas que jugaban con el viento al mecerlas.

Llenándolo del rojo de su traje de superheroe cuando peleaba contra los malos a su lado, siéndole de gran ayuda y una mano en la cual confiar.

Cubriéndolo de rojo, tal y como sus mejillas cuando el mocoso se avergonzaba por cualquier cosa.

No iba a mentir que al principio le dio medio, porque tenia sus razones para tenerlo.

Miedo a que Barry le traicionara, a que sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus sonrisas de niño fueran una vil mentira. Que no existiera ese medico forense alegre por la idea de ayudarlo en lo que sea, sin importar de la tontería que pudiera él pedirle. Miedo a que algún día Barry se aburriese de él, o que la claridad llegase a su mente haciéndole ver que no valía lo que hacia por el arquero.

Oliver sabia que era tonto pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Barry le hacia sentir especial, querido y aunque le costase mucho admitirlo, sabia que el mocoso lo había cambiado. Lo cambio para bien, le devolvió parte de la confianza en si mismo y en Arrow.

Si Oliver debía definir ahora su vida, diría que era un esplendido color rojo. De distintos tonos de rojo, desde los pálidos que te hacían creer que era un color salmón hasta aquellos de carácter fuerte como la sangre.

Y puede que, aun así, Felicity le siguiera molestando por la manera en que lo mira. En como clava su mirada en Barry sin apartarla por nada.

Justo igual como estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos en que lo ve reparando una farola de lo que había sido la antigua cafetería que frecuentaba con esmero. Su intención no era espiarle, por mucho que eso pareciese que hacia, solo había querido verlo. Un rato, nada mas, pero al parecer eso se extendió y al final le vio trabajar durante media hora. Ya daba miedo.

Aburrido y ya cansado de esperarle, Oliver bajo junto al balcón gracias a su arco y flecha. Las ropas del traje de Arrow se ondearon creando un sonido duro que llamo rápidamente la atención de Barry que volteo a verlo para el momento en que sus botas verdes tocaban el suelo.

-¿Que haces aquí? -fue lo primero que dijo el castaño, extrañado por su presencia.

-Soy un vigilante, se supone que es mi trabajo -contesto burlón.

Barry alzo una ceja y sonrió cruzándose de brazos, arrugando la sucia playera roja que traía puesta.

-¿Así? Pues no hacia falta, señor, Flash se encarga de los chicos malos de Central City.

Oliver hizo una ligera mueca que no pudo verse debido a que poseía la capucha puesta, tapando su rostro.

-Pues yo no lo veo por ninguna parte- dijo, acercándose poco a poco a Barry- ¿Donde estará?

-Tomándose un descanso, créeme, se lo merece -responde retrocediendo.

La espalda del menor choca contra la pared, la cual no estaba tan lejos como había creído en un momento, y rápidamente es encarado por el arquero de Starling City. El cuerpo de Barry es casi cubierto por el del mayor, que no duda en deslizar una mano por un lado de su cuerpo. El velocista respinga y le detiene la mano enguantada.

-Yo que tu no haría eso, tengo novio y no creo que a él le hiciera mucha gracia esta situación -dice bajito Barry, mirándole a los ojos.

-Y tu novio... -dice con burla- No lo veo ¿Se encuentra cerca?

-No -responde el castaño- Debe estar en su costosa casa, durmiendo en su mullida cama como el niño bueno que es porque mañana tiene una importante entrevista del cual encargarse en las Ind. Queen.

Oliver sonríe, mostrando sus dientes.

Toma de los muslos al menor y lo alza para engancharlo a su cadera, le presiona ligeramente contra la pared haciéndole soltar un gemido ahogado e inclina su cabeza hacia adelante para encajar sus dientes en el cuello pálido del velocista. El cuerpo de Barry tiembla y Oliver sabe que no es debido a la leve corriente de aire.

Cuela sus manos, ya sin guantes, dentro de la ropa del menor y araña con suavidad para no dejar una marca demasiado obvia.

-Descuida... -dice Arrow, alzando la cabeza para tener la boca de Barry a su alcance y así poder devorarcela- Tu novio no tiene porque enterarse.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Se imaginan el triangulo amoroso de Oliver/Barry/Arrow? Porque yo si y algunas ideas ya están invadiendo mi mente.

Próximamente subiré un fics donde los "celos" de Oliver, aunque este aun no lo admita, entren en acción debido a la amistad de Batman con Flash.

 **¿Aplausos?**

 **¿No aplausos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
